


Un cake au crabe ? Et puis quoi encore ?

by Margarine



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M, Modern AU, Sanji cuisine n'importe quoi, Zoro a un sale caractère
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margarine/pseuds/Margarine
Summary: Un peu par hasard, Luffy fait se rencontrer ses amis Zoro et Sanji. Personne n'ira dire que c'était une bonne idée. S'ensuivent des aventures un peu stupide incluant des cakes au crabe, des pastèques jetées au visage et des barbapapas au goût louche.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> « you gave our mutual friend food they’re allergic to so they gave it to me and goddamn these are good as shit pls make more »  
> Je suis tombée sur ce prompt y a quelques années et cette fiction traaîne dans mes dossiers word, mais j'ai un compte ao3 depuis la semaine dernière alors c'était l'occasion de la poster. Au niveau de la "romance" il n'y a rien d'explicite, de base ça se centre sur les interactions Zoro/Sanji mais ça peut être vu soit comme de l'amitié soit comme du flirt, comme vous voulez

**Samedi, 13h**

La sonnerie du téléphone portable retentit bruyamment. La tête enfouie sous son oreiller, Zoro décida que ça n’avait aucune importance. La veille il était resté s’entraîner dans la salle de musculation jusqu’à la fermeture, et il en ressentait maintenant le contrecoup dans chacun de ses muscles endoloris. Il n’avait aucune envie de sortir de son lit.

Le silence revint au bout de cinq interminables sonneries et il se décrispa, se sentant de nouveau sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. La journée n’était pas complètement gâchée et il avait encore de longues heures de sieste devant lui.

De violents coups frappés à sa porte le firent aussitôt changer d’avis. Le téléphone restait relativement facile à ignorer mais si en plus de cela son appartement se trouvait assailli, il ne pourrait jamais avoir la paix. Grommelant un « j’arrive ! » courroucé, Zoro se leva, enfila un pantalon de toile large par-dessus son boxer, traversa l’appartement en trois enjambées et ouvrit la porte avec hargne.

« Oi, Zoro ! La forme ? »

Luffy se tenait devant lui, un tupperware sous le bras, la voix énergique et les yeux lumineux. Zoro grinça des dents, envisageant brièvement de lui claquer la porte au nez. Malheureusement, il savait qu’il en aurait fallu pour décourager à Luffy. Il se contenta donc d’un regard noir. Luffy, qui connaissait malheureusement assez Zoro pour ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par son silence, reprit avec enthousiasme :

« Je voulais sonner, mais ta sonnette est cassée, tu devrais la faire réparer. Comme tu répondais pas non plus sur ton portable j’ai failli partir, je pensais que tu n’étais pas là. En fait je suis venu parce que j’ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. »

Le « j’ai failli partir » résonna plusieurs secondes dans la tête de Zoro, avec le poids de tous les regrets possibles. _Si je l’avais ignoré juste quelques minutes de plus, il serait parti. Je me serais rendormi._ Pour ce qui était de sa sonnette, il n’avait aucune intention de la réparer : il avait lui-même explosé le mécanisme à la batte de baseball. Quand le concierge s’était aperçu des dégâts Zoro avait suggéré que c’était sans doute la faute d’une ou deux racailles alcoolisées qui traînaient le soir dans le quartier (beau mensonge), et les choses en étaient restées là. Comme l’immeuble était déjà dans un état de délabrement conséquent, personne n’avait remplacé sa sonnette, et il en était tout à fait heureux. La sonnerie stridente lui donnait des migraines

Puis la dernière phrase de Luffy, le _service_ , arriva à son cerveau, et il plissa les yeux d’un air circonspect.

« Un service ? Quoi comme service ? »

Luffy grimaça.

« Hm, tu vois… »

Zoro haussa un sourcil.

« En fait j’ai un ami qui cuisine. Il veut devenir un vrai chef cuisinier et tout alors il créé plein de trucs et tu sais comment je suis, je mange un peu de tout. Du coup en général il se sert de moi pour tester ses nouvelles recettes et je lui donne mes impressions et comme ça il s’améliore. »

Zoro se demanda si fermer la porte au nez de quelqu’un qui n’avait visiblement rien d’important à dire était toujours considéré comme impoli. Ou peut-être que s’il la refermait suffisamment lentement Luffy ne s’en apercevrait pas ?

« Du coup il m’a fait passer un cake salé ce matin et je vais devoir lui dire ce que j’en pense, sauf que c’est un cake au crabe. »

Zoro commençait à comprendre le problème.

Il avait rencontré Luffy il y avait presque dix ans maintenant, et connaissait à son sujet toutes sortes de choses insolites. Par exemple, qu’il adorait la mer mais qu’il n’avait jamais appris à nager. Qu’il avait alterné entre des sandales et des chaussures à scratch jusqu’au lycée parce qu’il ne savait pas faire ses lacets. Qu’il avait un frère qui travaillait dans un cirque comme cracheur de feu. Et, au cours d’une semaine sur le thème de la mer à la cantine en quatrième, il avait appris en même temps que Luffy, l’allergie sévère de son ami pour la chair de crabe. L’adolescent cramoisi avait fait une crise d’asthme au milieu de la cantine du collège, avant de vomir tout son repas sur la jupe de Nami. Luffy avait ensuite pris l’habitude lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble de céder tout aliment à base de crabe à Zoro, et ce dernier n’était pas le genre de personnes à refuser de la nourriture gratuite. Venir lui apporter ce cake aujourd’hui était presque une suite logique à leur vieille tradition du collège.

« Il faut que tu le manges pour moi et que tu me dises le plus honnêtement possible ce que tu en as pensé. Sanji est perfectionniste, voir monomaniaque, alors il prend très à cœur l’avis des autres. »

Luffy avait levé devant lui le tupperware qu’il tenait sous le bras pour le placer à la hauteur du visage de Zoro. Ce dernier l’attrapa vivement et en souleva le couvercle d’un geste. Aussitôt, il fronça le nez suspicieusement :

« C’est maronnasse et ça a aucune consistance. Il en est où dans son cursus de cuisine ton ami ? »

Luffy éclata de rire.

« T’inquiète ! Régale-toi ! On se voit bientôt. »

Il lui adressa un clin d’œil et tourna les talons, dévalant déjà l’escalier sale de l’immeuble. Zoro, pâlissant, haussa le ton : « Reviens tout de suite, j’ai jamais dit que j’acceptais ! Ça a l’air dégueu ton truc. »

« T’inquiète, Sanji est un pro. C’est sûrement délicieux ! »

Et, sur un dernier signe de main enthousiaste, Luffy disparut de son champ de vision. En marmonnant quelque chose d’injurieux Zoro rentra à l’intérieur de son appartement, le tupperware suspect entre les mains. Il referma la porte d’entrée d’un coup d’épaule avant de se diriger vers sa cuisine, où il posa le cake sur un dessous de plat. Après un coup d’œil méfiant il décida de repousser l’heure de son intoxication alimentaire. Là, il avait besoin de sommeil.

Il s’écroula sur son canapé élimé et s’endormit comme une pierre.

  

\- -

 

C’est la faim qui, quelques heures plus tard, arracha Zoro du sommeil. Être réveillé par son estomac lui arrivait tellement souvent qu’il lui semblait que, s’il n’avait jamais faim, il pourrait dormir des jours entiers (il se doutait que s’il arrêtait de se nourrir uniquement de conserves bon marché pauvres en protéines il pourrait probablement espacer davantage ses repas, mais il n’avait ni le temps ni l'envie de cuisiner).

Il émit un grognement en s’apercevant de l’heure : cela faisait plus de 13h qu’il n’avait rien avalé. Dans un mugissement équivoque, son ventre gargouilla bruyamment. En cheminant d’un pas lourd vers la cuisine, Zoro constata que la plupart de ses courbatures s’étaient estompées durant son sommeil, ne lui laissant en souvenir qu’une raideur désagréable dans les bras et les jambes.

Il sourit. Son corps s’habituait lentement à ses entraînements presque journaliers à la salle de musculation, et il pourrait retourner y passer quelques heures ce soir sans être gêné par les douleurs de la veille. En plus de ça, son travail à plein temps dans un supermarché lui permettait, lorsqu’il était assigné aux entrepôts, de déplacer des caisses entières de boîtes de conserve ou de soulever plusieurs dizaines de kilos en packs de lait. Il pourrait bientôt reprendre ses cours de katana. Des mois plus tôt, son professeur lui avait fait comprendre que les techniques qu’il avait encore à lui apprendre ne pouvaient être pratiquées que par des professionnels « avec davantage de capacités physiques ». Zoro avait acquiescé et ravalé sa fierté pour se concentrer entièrement au développement de sa force brute. Depuis près d’un an il se rendait à la salle de musculation cinq jours par semaine, et les charges de plus en plus importantes qu’il parvenait à soulever étaient autant de preuves qu’il serait bientôt prêt pour la reprise de son entraînement au sabre. Cette pensée le rempli d’un élan de joie soudain, il entra dans la cuisine d’un pas décidé.

Il se raidit lorsque son regard rencontra le dessous de plat. Oh. Le cadeau de Luffy ne semblait pas plus attirant que tout à l'heure. Les ingrédients eux-mêmes le laissaient dubitatif (quel genre d’individu malsain voudrait concevoir un cake au surimi ?). Mais après tout le cuisinier était apparemment un ami de Luffy, et donc par définition quelqu’un de peu fréquentable. Il sourit en se demandant quelle première d'impression lui-même, ami de Luffy également, pouvait laisser. Il gardait un cercle d’amis le plus restreint possible, s’entraînait au sabre en plein XXI e siècle, et tirait de la fierté de ses cheveux verts. Lui aussi pourrait passer pour un individu malsain, après tout, et l’élan de compassion qu’il ressentit pour l’ami de Luffy (et peut être aussi le grondement de son estomac) le convainquit de goûter au cake.

Attrapant un couteau qui trainait sur le buffet, il trancha soigneusement une extrémité du gâteau, contemplant les morceaux de surimi (Luffy ne lui avait donc pas menti) régulièrement disposés à l’intérieur de la pâte. L’odeur de crabe, mêlée à celle, improbable, de gruyère, lui donna envie de tout mettre à la poubelle et de mentir à Luffy ( _« dis lui que c’était très très bon ! »_ ), mais les mots de son ami, confiants, résonnèrent de nouveau à ses oreilles. _« T’inquiète, Sanji est un pro. C’est sûrement délicieux ! »_

Avec la désagréable impression de courir droit à sa perte, Zoro engloutit la tranche.

 

\- -

 

« Et là, l’ours prend le lapin... et s’essuie avec ! »

Usopp et Sanji éclatèrent de rire, et même Nami eut un sourire amusé. Au moment où Usopp s'apprêtait à renchérir par une blague à lui, probablement aussi pitoyable, le téléphone de Luffy sonna. Il le sortit de sa poche avec un large sourire.

« J’avais fini par penser qu’il n'appellerait jamais ! Aloha Zoro, alors ? »

Tandis qu’il écoutait attentivement une réponse inaudible pour les autres occupants de la pièce, Usopp lança un regard interrogateur vers ses deux amis. Sanji haussa les épaules en signe d’ignorance, et Nami expliqua à voix basse : « Zoro est un vieil ami. Il était au même collège que Luffy et moi ». Les regards curieux d’Usopp et Sanji revinrent aussitôt sur Luffy et son mystérieux correspondant.

« Je te l’avais dit ! Ce que fait Sanji est toujours vachement bon ! »

Sanji laissa échapper un "aah" de compréhension, se tournant vers Usopp :

« J'ai cuisiné un truc pour Luffy ce matin, mais apparemment il est allergique au crabe, alors il m'a dit qu'il le ferait passer à un ami à qui il "faisait confiance pour avoir un jugement franc". Quoi qu'il veuille dire par là. »

Nami eut un rire amusé.

« C’est sûr que si tu cherches des avis honnêtes sur ta cuisine Zoro va te les donner sans problème. Il n'a jamais été du genre hypocrite... Tu veux pas savoir tous les problèmes que ça lui a causé au collège. »

Elle se sentait heureuse malgré elle. Le tempérament solitaire de Zoro et son propre rythme de vie soutenu les avaient tellement éloignés qu'elle ne l'avait revu que trois fois au cours des dernières années, et toujours par hasard, au supermarché où travaillait Zoro. A chaque fois ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots avant de se séparer, retournant vaquer à leurs occupations respectives.

Luffy, qui s'était éloigné à l'autre bout de la pièce, bavardait toujours.

« Tu veux pas plutôt te ramener chez moi ? J'en reviens pas que tu sois jamais venu alors que tu sais très bien où j'habite. Tu sais, ça te ferait pas de mal de sortir et de voir des gens, au moins une fois par an. On en meurt pas. »

Il eut un grand sourire en recevant ce qui était apparemment une insulte bien sentie, avant de raccrocher.

« Zoro et sa bonne humeur seront là dans dix minutes ! »

 

En fait de dix minutes, ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'on frappa à la porte. Luffy bondit vers l'entrée (un Usopp frénétique sur les talons) saluant Zoro avec chaleur. Les yeux de Nami brillèrent en s'apercevant qu'il n'avait pas changé : une tête de plus qu'elle, un tee-shirt sombre, des cheveux verts.

L'énergie qu'il dégageait aussi était restée la même. Son allure placide ne parvenait pas à adoucir la sévérité presque âpre de son regard, et ses yeux charbon encourageaient plus à la fuite qu'à la conversation. Il sourit pourtant en apercevant Nami, lui adressant un signe amical avant de se tourner, visiblement indécis, vers la forme surexcitée d'Usopp, puis vers Sanji qui approchait derrière avec décontraction.

« Lequel d'entre vous cuisine ?

\- Moi je sais faire des carottes râpées ! »

Sanji asséna une claque sur le crâne d'Usopp avec un soupir contrit, avant de tendre sa main vers Zoro.

« Ne l'écoute pas, c'est moi qui ai fait le cake. Tu as aimé ? »

Zoro plissa le nez.

« Il y avait pas assez de sel, trop de fromage, et mettre du gingembre c’était nul comme idée. »

Après un temps, il ajouta d'un air contemplatif :

« Et fais quelque chose pour l'apparence, ça avait l'air dégueulasse. »

Le silence qui retomba dans la pièce était mortel, et tous les regards convergèrent vers Zoro. Il ressentit la tension de Sanji dans la main qu'il était toujours en train de serrer, avant que le blond ne le lâche comme s’il l'avait brûlé. Zoro regarda autour de lui.

« J'ai... dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Malgré toute sa bonne volonté Luffy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire et Usopp, comme s’il avait attendu ce signal, se mit à glousser joyeusement. Les deux colocataires s'arrêtèrent pourtant instantanément lorsque le regard furieux de Sanji se posa sur eux. Son visage était cramoisi, un mélange de vexation et de colère.

« Si quelqu'un devrait faire gaffe à son apparence c'est bien toi là, dans le genre l'abominable homme des herbes. »

Zoro se passa la main dans ses cheveux verts, haussant les sourcils avec amusement.

« Autant pour l’avis sincère. Si ce type ne sait prendre que les compliments... »

Il tourna les talons.

« Eh beh tant pis, je rentre. Au revoir, Luffy, Nami. »

Il sortit de la maison et la porte se referma derrière lui. Il y eut un flottement. La visite avait duré moins de cinq minutes. Des larmes de rire toujours au coin des yeux, Luffy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sanji.

« Faut pas lui en vouloir, il rendait juste un service !

\- Ah ah, répliqua Sanji sèchement, ce type est un connard. J’ai passé un aprèm sur cette recette et tout ce qu’il a fait c’est cracher dessus. »

Il était extrêmement déçu. Il avait attendu avec impatience l'arrivée de ce Zoro et de son "jugement franc" car, bien que Luffy accueille toujours ses nouvelles recettes avec une ardeur et un appétit sans faille, ses avis variaient en général entre "vachement bon" et "supra-délicieux". Mais ce soi-disant jugement franc s'était révélé être une série d'insultes à l'égard de sa cuisine. _Le genre de personnes jamais contentes. C’était vraiment pas la peine._

« Oh pas du tout ! Tu sais, au téléphone, il a dit qu'il avait adoré. »

Devant le regard incrédule du blond, il reprit avec ferveur :

« J'imagine qu'il s'est dit qu'un commentaire de ce genre ne servirait à rien, vu que tu sais déjà que t'es doué. Il a voulu t'aider, c'est tout. »

Sanji cligna des yeux.

« Il a adoré ? »

  

\- -

 

Zoro monta les marches de l'immeuble avec l'impression de gravir un kilomètre de montagne. Il avait encore augmenté le poids de ses altères lors de la séance de ce soir, et il commençait sérieusement à se demander si ça n'avait pas été une erreur. C’est comme si ses jambes venaient de passer dans une broyeuse, et ses chevilles étaient tellement endolories qu'il craignait sincèrement de tomber. Ses bras avaient encore plus souffert, ce qui était pour l’instant un avantage : il ne les sentait presque plus, alors il évitait le gros de la douleur. C’était une pensée amère, car il savait pertinemment que les courbatures qui suivraient cette séance-là seraient effroyables.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus à l’instant présent c’était que ses bras répondaient à peine à ses sollicitations, et qu'il n’était pas sûr d'être capable de les placer devant son visage si jamais ses jambes cédaient et qu'il s'écroulait dans l'escalier. S'interdisant d'envisager cette possibilité ( _aucune chance que ça m'arrive à moi, je me suis trop entraîné pour m’éclater le visage d'une façon aussi bête_ ) il grimpa les dernières marches avec une grimace de douleur, repêchant la clé de son appartement au fond de sa poche. Alors qu'il la faisait tourner dans la serrure, ses pieds heurtèrent un objet au sol. S'appuyant sur la poignée de la porte comme à une corde de sûreté, et tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer les lancinants traits de douleur jaillissants de son dos, il se pencha lentement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait.

C'était un tupperware clair, exactement comme celui que Luffy lui avait apporté le matin même. Il fronça les sourcils avec méfiance. Aucune chance que ce demeuré de cuistot n'ait accidentellement cuisiné dans la même journée un autre plat au crabe, à moins bien sûr d’y avoir glissé volontairement un ingrédient surprise pour lui (comme de l'arsenic ou du cyanure). Il souleva le couvercle de la boîte avec méfiance, écarquillant les yeux en en constatant le contenu.

C'était un cake, qui ressemblait au premier mais qui payait davantage de mine. A côté se trouvait une serviette en papier sur laquelle, au stylo noir, on avait griffonné une phrase que Zoro lut difficilement : « _Excuse-moi. J'ai modifié la recette - Sanji._ » Bien que succinct le message était clair, et c'est avec satisfaction que Zoro alla poser la boîte sur son buffet. Avant de s'écrouler dans son canapé.

  

\- -

 

Il s'écoula deux mois avant que Zoro ne croise de nouveau l'ami de Luffy. Il se trouvait dans les rayons du supermarché un jour d'affluence, occupé à transférer mécaniquement des boîtes de céréales depuis un chariot vers un rayon, lorsqu'il sentit qu'on lui touchait légèrement le dos :

« Pardon, vous pourriez m'indiquer les produits frais s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Zoro se retourna vivement, mécontent (il n’était pas le service des renseignements, il y avait des panneaux dans ce magasin et, surtout, il n’appréciait pas du tout les contacts physiques). Il se figea cependant en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec un homme de son âge aux cheveux blonds et à la figure vaguement familière. Il fronça les sourcils. Quand l'aurait-il...

« Oh, le garçon aux cheveux verts ! Ça fait longtemps, comment ça va ? »

Zoro écarquilla les yeux, reconnaissant progressivement l'homme en face de lui.

« Ah, t'es l'ami de Luffy au nom bizarre, non ? »

L'ami de Luffy lui renvoya un regard vide.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Zoro, c'est ça ? »

Zoro opina, légèrement impressionné. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment s’appelait l’autre. Heureusement, au bluff, le garçon ne s’en apercevrait même pas.

« Les produits frais, c’est ça ? Suis-moi, Ratatouille. »

Le grincement de dents du garçon fut presque audible, et Zoro ne put retenir le sourire moqueur qui lui chatouillait la mâchoire tandis qu'ils progressaient entre les rayons. Depuis qu'il avait arrêté de fréquenter Luffy quotidiennement, il avait fini par oublier le plaisir puéril que l'on pouvait trouver à exaspérer les autres. Il se dégrisa pourtant rapidement : même si l'ami de Luffy avait une coupe de cheveux ridicule, et même s’il s'était conduit en crétin lors de leur première rencontre, ils ne se connaissaient pas suffisamment pour les moqueries.

« Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, t’avais l’air occupé mais je me suis complètement perdu dans les étalages. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, c'est bien trop grand... »

Zoro soupira. Le type blond semblait vouloir entamer une conversation. Il le laissa continuer en silence.

« En fait normalement je vais au magasin à côté de chez moi, c'est plus cher mais les produits sont toujours d'une qualité extra. Mais aujourd'hui le chef du restaurant où je suis stagiaire m'a envoyé ici pour faire les commissions, la liste est monstrueuse. »

Comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, il agita sous le nez de Zoro deux feuilles A4 couvertes d'une écriture serrée et pointue. Il eut le temps de lire un "pastèques" agressif avant que le cuistot ne replonge la liste dans la poche de son blazer.

« Tu vois, pour lui les stagiaires sont des sortes d'esclaves. Un peu comme les elfes de maison dans Harry Potter, tu sais ? Sauf que s'il me donnait des fringues à lui ce serait pas pour me rendre ma liberté, ce serait pour que je les reprise. »

La blague n'aurait en temps normal pas tiré plus qu'un sourire indulgent à Zoro (et encore, pas sûr), mais c'est l'affliction qui perçait dans la voix du cuistot qui le fit éclater de rire. Le blond, qui cheminait à côté de lui, s'arrêta brièvement pour le considérer d'un œil autant surpris que satisfait.

« Ah tiens, il parle. »

Zoro haussa les sourcils avec un étonnement proche de l'admiration : ce stupide cuisinier se permettait apparemment toutes les familiarités avec lui, dont le regard suffisait en général à mettre en déroute n'importe quel inconnu. Un rire clair le tira de ses considérations, et une main se posa sur son épaule. « Je plaisante, pas besoin de se sentir agressé. »

Par réflexe, Zoro repoussa la main de l'abruti blond d'une violente tape. Ce crétin tactile semblait n'avoir aucun respect pour l'espace vital des autres. Il détestait ça. Après un soupir, il agita son bras en direction des étalages à sa droite.

« On est arrivé. Les fruits et légumes sont là, et le stand poisson un peu plus loin. Tu le trouveras à l'odeur.

\- Merci, c’était sympa !

\- C'est mon boulot.

\- Non vraiment, c’est tellement mal organisé, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi.

\- T’aurais demandé à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le blond le considéra un instant, un sourire légèrement amusé sur le visage. C’était vraiment un garçon étonnant.

 

Sanji entreprit avec courage de rassembler les fruits indiqués dans son caddy. Il aurait encore à les peser un part un, et c'était à peine une partie de la liste géante qu'il avait dans la poche.

« Eh, Dobby ! »

Se retournant avec étonnement, il eut à peine le temps de lever les mains en l'air avant que l'énorme pastèque lancée dans sa direction ne lui rentre dans le visage. Zoro, debout à côté des cageots de pastèques, lui adressa un large sourire.

« Beau rattrapage. »

Abasourdi, Sanji raffermit sa prise sur la pastèque. Il sentait ses mains trembler.

« ...Mon dieu mais t'es un demeuré complet, t'as failli me casser le nez !

\- C'était pour 'l'abominable homme des herbes'. J’avais pas oublié. On est quitte maintenant. »

Il se détourna et disparut entre les rayonnages, retournant certainement déplacer ses boîtes de céréales. Sanji inspira profondément, tentant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Ce gars était un putain de danger public. Il lui avait lancé une pastèque au visage. Il avait toujours été bizarre. Il avait les cheveux verts.

Lorsque son pouls revint finalement à la normal, il souriait.

« Crétin de cactus. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une allergie ça provoque jamais de crise d'asthme j'ai menti T-T  
> Et Sanji est très susceptible sur sa cuisine mais ça n'étonne personne.  
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Prochaine étape l'anniversaire de Luffy (ils vont à la foire et tout !)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est parti pour l'anniversaire ! C'est coupé sinon ç'aurait été trop trop long

**Dimanche, 9h**

« Usopp qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Arrête ça tout de suite ! »

Usopp lâcha instantanément la coquille d'œuf. Entraînée par les lois de la gravité, elle plongea dans le saladier avec un "plouch" liquide, et Sanji sentit ses narines frémir.

« Il fallait séparer les blancs des jaunes, je te l'ai dit mille fois ! Et maintenant il y a des bouts de coquille partout et tu m'as gâché deux œufs. J'aurais pu en faire des pains perdus ! »

C'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il détestait qu'on "l'aide" lorsqu'il cuisinait. Rien n'allait comme il le fallait, on lui donnait le sel au lieu du sucre, le curcuma au lieu du curry, et ses spatules se retrouvaient sans raison dans le four ou sous le frigo.

Lorsqu'Usopp, l'air penaud, plongeait une main dans le saladier pour retirer les coquilles, Sanji prit une profonde inspiration. A tous les coups, il ne s'était même pas lavé les mains.

« Tu sais quoi Usopp ? T'as qu'à aller acheter les bougies. Je vais terminer tout seul. »

Usopp, du jaune d'œuf jusqu'au poignet, lui adressa un sourire éclatant.

« Pas de problème, boss ! »

Dès qu'il fut sorti de la cuisine (après, comble de l’hérésie, s'être essuyé les mains sur son jean), Sanji vida le saladier dans l'évier en grimaçant. Puis il se relava scrupuleusement les mains, et sortit deux nouveaux œufs du frigo.

L'anniversaire de Luffy tombait aujourd'hui et ils s'en étaient rendu compte hier soir à 23h.

Il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand Usopp l'avait appelé, complètement paniqué. " _Sanji ! J'ai tourné la page du calendrier ! 4 décembre ! Luffy a 19 ans demain ! Il me l’avait pas rappelé ! Je fais quoi ?_ ". Sanji avait d'abord eu un sourire attendri. C'était bien le genre de Luffy. On pouvait le connaître depuis des mois, avoir eu avec lui des milliers de conversations, des centaines de fous rires, mais au final même son colocataire ne connaissait pas la date de son anniversaire - Luffy parlait de sa famille, de ses amis, mais pas beaucoup de lui.

Puis il avait pleinement réalisé le sens des paroles d'Usopp. Anniversaire, cela voulait dire fête, et cadeau, et gâteau. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait, à neuf heures du matin, à essayer de tirer quelque chose des divers d'ingrédients qu'il avait pu trouver dans la maison. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, évidemment : le vieux pot de gelée d'abricot qu'il avait déniché derrière un paquet de Frosties lui avait offert une opportunité parfaite d'essayer sa recette expérimentale du gâteau à la confiture. Avec de la gelée.

En attendant, ils s'étaient arrangés pour que Nami emmène Luffy quelque part pour une heure ou deux : le gâteau devait être une surprise, ils le mangeraient ce soir. D'ici là, ils iraient tous les quatre au parc d'attraction. Pour autant que puisse en juger Sanji, la journée s'annonçait plutôt bien.

 

Lorsque des éclats de voix retentirent dans l'entrée une heure plus tard, le gâteau était cuit et caché dans le meuble à serviettes, et les fenêtres avaient été ouvertes pour faire partir l'odeur.

« Usopp ! Sanji ! Devinez qui on a croisé !

\- Vous ne m'avez pas "croisé" du tout Luffy. Vous êtes allé frapper à la porte de mon appartement. Je dormais.

\- Mais c'est sympa que tu sois là pour mon anniversaire non ? »

Grognement.

Sanji sortit de la cuisine, prenant soin d'épousseter la farine qui tâchait les coudes de sa chemise. Dans l'entrée se trouvait Zoro, les cheveux ébouriffés et l'air mal réveillé. Usopp s'avançait déjà avec un grand sourire.

« Je te reconnais, Cheveux Verts, tu es celui qui a insulté la cuisine de Sanji la dernière fois ! Bienvenue ! »

Lorsqu'il serra énergiquement la main du nouveau venu, celui-ci grimaça de douleur. Luffy hocha consciencieusement la tête.

« Fais gaffe, il a des courbatures partout. Il fait de la musculation. »

Usopp relâcha la main de Zoro avec une excuse et un regard impressionné, comme si ce n'était pas _évident_ quand on voyait la carrure du garçon. Lorsque Sanji s'avança à son tour à leur niveau, Zoro le dévisagea.

« Oh. T'es là aussi. »

Sanji eut un bref moment d’hésitation, puis décida de ne pas se sentir insulté. Il s’était déjà aperçu que l’impolitesse de Zoro tenait plus à de la spontanéité que de la méchanceté.

« Ouais. Je suis là aussi. »

Zoro plissa les yeux dans sa direction, et Sanji se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise. Le regard de cet homme avait quelque chose de dérangeant, comme celui d'un loup qui a repéré un lapin.

Quand Zoro tendit soudain une main vers son visage, il fit instinctivement un pas en arrière, légèrement méfiant. Face à sa réaction Zoro éclata de rire, et se contenta d'agiter la main en direction des cheveux de Sanji.

« T'as un truc dans les cheveux. Au-dessus de l'oreille. »

 C'était un bout de gelée d'abricot, constata Sanji avec un sursaut. Un regard vers Luffy, en grande conversation avec Usopp, lui assura qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il marmonna un 'merci' gêné et ôta rapidement la gelée de ses cheveux pendant que Zoro le regardait faire, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Il y a des morceaux dans ton shampooing, le cuistot ? »

Sanji rougit. Etre obligé de fréquenter ce Zoro, c'était peut-être pire que de faire la cuisine avec Usopp. La journée avait pourtant bien commencé...

« Dis, Zoro, t’aimes les parcs d’attraction ? » fit Usopp avec curiosité.

« Nan. »

Usopp sursauta.

« Hein ? Non ? »

« Enfin je sais pas. Faut voir. J’ai jamais essayé. »

Ce fut un miracle si le cœur d’Usopp ne lâcha pas. Il devint tout pâle.

« Jamais ? De ta vie ? Dans un parc d’attraction ? Mais t’as quel âge ? »

Zoro haussa les épaules : « Le même que Luffy. 20 ou 21, dans ces eaux-là. »

« C’est tant mieux, il pourra tout faire pour la première fois ! », intervint Luffy avec un grand sourire. Il attrapa son manteau qui traînait sur une chaise et ouvrit grand la porte. « On attend quoi ? On y va ? »

Usopp, qui fixait toujours Zoro d’un air ahuri, acquiesça mollement, et Nami partit à leur suite. Après un dernier regard dans la vitre pour s’assurer qu’il n’avait plus rien dans les cheveux, Sanji leur emboîta le pas.

« C’était de la gelée », marmonna-t-il quand Zoro arriva à sa hauteur. Il verrouilla la porte en sortant et lança la clé à Usopp avant de continuer à voix basse : « on a fait un gâteau pour Luffy ce matin, comme ça on le mangera ce soir. J’essayais de faire quelque chose de correct et Usopp m’a mis des bâtons dans les roues pendant deux heures, alors s’il y a un problème de cuisson ou des coquilles dans la pâte, c’est sa faute. Je lui ai laissé le plus facile à faire, casser des œufs, et même ça il a eu du mal. Je sais pas s’il est surexcité ou juste très maladroit mais c’est pareil à chaque fois avec lui. »

Zoro bailla.

« Tu parles beaucoup. »

Sanji piqua un fard. Qu’il le fasse exprès ou non, l’ami de Luffy était décidément très vexant.

« Je te prévenais. Pour pas que tu me tiennes responsable si c’est pas bon, cette fois. »

Zoro tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

« Je ne savais pas que j’étais invité pour le gâteau. »

« Luffy et toi êtes amis de longue date, non ? »

Zoro prit le temps de réfléchir. Sanji s’attendait presque à le voir compter les années sur ses doigts.

« Oui, j’imagine. »

« Alors c’est réglé. Allez bouge, on prend du retard. Nami, attends-moi ! »

 

Le parc se trouvait à un petit quart d’heure à pied de l’appartement de Luffy et Usopp. Quand ils eurent payé leurs entrées, il n’était pas encore 11 heures.

« Bon, commença Nami en ouvrant un plan coloré, à cette heure tout est ouvert. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez faire en premier ? »

« Le Tourbillon de l’Agonie ! Luffy, il faut trop qu’on fasse ça, » s’écria Usopp « ils l’ont ouvert l’année dernière et j’ai encore jamais essayé ! C’est un bras géant qui tourne dans tous les sens, Franky m’a dit que ça durait au moins 10 minutes ! »

« Morteel ! Où c’est ? »

Nami, les yeux plissés, recherchait déjà l’attraction sur le plan. Sanji fit une grimace.

« Euh les attractions qui bougent ce n’est pas la peine pour moi, je passe mon tour. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? »

« En voilà un avec l’estomac fragile. » commenta Zoro.

Il n’avait pas dit cela méchamment, mais Sanji se sentit insulté.

« Je n’ai pas envie de vomir ! Je n’irai pas, c’est tout. Amusez-vous bien, je resterai sur un banc. »

« On n’est pas obligé d’y aller tous les cinq, on n’a qu’à faire des groupes, proposa Nami. Ceux qui veulent aller avec Usopp et Luffy y vont, et les autres n’ont qu’à choisir une autre attraction. On a tous un téléphone, on s’appellera pour se retrouver. »

Luffy hocha la tête, visiblement pressé. « Qui vient avec nous, alors ? »

« Personnellement si c’est une nouvelle attraction j’aimerais bien le tester ce Tourbillon de la Folie », fit Nami. _De l’Agonie_ , chuchota Usopp.

Sanji soupira : « Donc ça ne change rien pour moi, je suis seul. A part si… »

Il lança un regard interrogateur à Zoro, qui ne prêtait déjà plus attention à la conversation. Les couleurs, le bruit, l’animation, tout était inhabituel pour lui. Ses yeux se posaient sur une marchande de sucreries, suivaient la course de petits enfants excités, jaugeaient la qualité d’un stand de tir à la carabine, passaient en revue les peluches. _Il donne l’impression d’avoir déjà tout vu et pourtant il est sans doute passé à côté de pas mal de choses,_ songea Sanji. _Aqualand, Acrobranche, Disneyland, il n’en a peut-être même jamais entendu parler._ Il vivait dans sa bulle.

« Alors Zoro ? »

« Hein ? »

« Ou tu viens dans le Tourbillon avec nous ou tu restes avec Sanji. » résuma Luffy.

Zoro haussa les épaules avec nonchalance : « dans les deux cas c’est l’agonie, non ? »

Sanji lui ficha un coup de pied dans le mollet (qu’il dise des vacheries, passe encore, mais pas devant Nami) pendant que Luffy éclatait de rire. Le mieux avec Zoro c’est qu’il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l’effet qu’il faisait. Ses yeux avaient déjà recommencé à papillonner du côté des autres stands.

« Je veux bien regarder ce qu’il y a avant d’essayer une grosse attraction, alors je vais rester ici. »

« Pas de soucis, à toute ! » En quelques secondes, Luffy et Usopp avaient disparu.

Nami soupira. « Le temps que je les rejoigne ils vont avoir fait cinq tours. On se rejoint tout à l’heure alors, on s’appelle. »

Elle s’éloigna dans la direction qu’ils avaient prise, tournant à l’angle du palais des glaces. Ce palais des glaces avait toujours été une des attractions favorites de Sanji, et s’ils avaient du temps devant eux autant en profiter. Quoique, il y avait des auto-tamponneuses juste à côté, et ça pourrait aussi être amusant… -

« Je connais, ça. » indiqua Zoro en pointant un stand. « C’est un chamboule-tout, je suis plutôt fort. »

« Plutôt fort ? » commenta Sanji avec un air condescendant. « En primaire j’étais le meilleur de ma classe. Je te défie quand tu veux. »

Zoro releva la tête. Il suffisait de parler de défi pour avoir son attention. Il n’avait pas joué au chamboule-tout depuis la fête de l’école en CM1 mais il avait souvent fait du lancer de poids au cours de son entrainement, et le principe était un peu le même. Ils s’approchèrent du stand et, sur un signe de Sanji, le vendeur posa six balles colorées devant eux qu’il scinda en deux tas. Chacun se mit en face d’une petite pyramide de conserves. Attrapant un billet dans son porte-monnaie, Sanji se tourna vers Zoro :

 « Ça nous fait trois balles chacun, celui qui fait tomber le plus de boîtes a gagné. »

Zoro hocha la tête et entreprit de soupeser une des balles bariolées. Elle était petite et très légère. Une balle comme ça ne risquait pas de faire beaucoup de dégâts mais, s’il suffisait de renverser six boîtes de conserves vides, c’était amplement suffisant. Il la fit sauter dans sa main. Il n’y avait même pas deux mètres entre eux et les boîtes.

« Je peux y aller ? »

Sanji hocha la tête. Lorsque Zoro ramena son bras en arrière pour donner de l’élan à son lancer, le blond ne put s’empêcher d’être légèrement impressionné par la musculature qui apparaissait sous le tee-shirt. C’était étrange de se dire que, s’il le souhaitait, ce garçon pourrait sans doute mettre à terre toutes les personnes que Sanji connaissait.

Puis Zoro projeta son bras en avant, la balle partit, et les six boîtes s’effondrèrent dans un vacarme métallique.

« Et voilà le travail ! »

« Félicitations », fit le forain. Avec des gestes experts, il reconstruisit une nouvelle pyramide en quelques secondes. « Ça vous fait mille points, vous pouvez choisir n’importe quelle récompense sur l’étagère du milieu. Si votre ami fait comme vous, vous pourrez cumuler vos points et choisir une récompense sur l’étagère du dessus. »

Sur l’étagère des mille points se trouvaient pêle-mêle des petites peluches, des figurines et des pistolets en plastique bas de gamme, et sur l’autre s’alignaient des lampes à plasma en plastique et des enceintes audio. Zoro poussa trois balles vers Sanji :

« Il peut essayer, mais ça m’étonnerait qu’il soit meilleur que moi. »

Sanji lui lança un regard noir. Il ne pensait pas que Zoro serait aussi bon, et il ne l’aurait certainement pas défié s’il avait su. Il attrapa une balle et sentit sa main se crisper. Il faisait quelques parties de chamboule-tout à chaque fois qu’il allait à la foire, et il arrivait toujours à renverser les boîtes, mais rarement du premier coup. Il adressa une prière rapide à un dieu quelconque, pivota pour faire complétement face à la pyramide, et tira.

Il y eut un tintement.

La boîte située tout en haut de la pile dégringola par terre, et une des boîtes situées au-dessous oscilla un instant avant de se stabiliser. Le reste de la pyramide resta immobile. Sanji sentit un mélange de déception et de honte lui brûler les joues.

« Eh bien », commenta Zoro. « C’était quelque chose. »

« La ferme. »

Sanji attrapa la deuxième balle un peu hargneusement, plissa les yeux, prit une inspiration et lança la balle en avant. _Il faut que je touche une boîte du bas pour pouvoir tout déséquilibrer_.

La balle ne toucha même pas la pyramide. Elle percuta l’étagère et fit un bruit étouffé en s’enfonçant dans le ventre d’un ours en peluche. C’était un lancer ridicule et complètement désaxé. Sanji crispa et décrispa sa main. Même les autres années, quand il n’avait eu personne à impressionner ou à dépasser, il ne se souvenait pas d’avoir été aussi mauvais. Zoro n’avait rien dit, et cela accentuait encore son humiliation générale. Il attrapa la dernière balle, se concentrant autant qu’il le pouvait. Ce lancer serait le bon, il ne lui restait que cinq boîtes, c’était rien cinq boîtes –

« Eh, le cuistot. 

\- Quoi. 

- Je sais que tu maîtrises pas trop mais évite de lancer la balle sur le forain, ça la foutrait mal. 

- Raaaaah ! »

Sanji lança la balle sur Zoro qui se la prit en plein visage.

« C’est ta faute c’est toi qui me déconcentre, j’y arrivais très bien les autres années ! »

« Je n’en doute pas. »

Le sarcasme dans sa voix donna envie à Sanji de lui faire manger toutes les balles en mousse du stand. Il inspira profondément. Il se baissa, ramassa la balle qu’il avait jeté sur Zoro, la reposa sur le comptoir, et parvint même à garder un visage stoïque quand Zoro se concentra les différentes récompenses. Il trouva les peluches inutiles, les pistolets en plastique ridicules, et au final ce furent les porte-clés qui retinrent son attention.

 

Sanji était occupé à parler avec Nami au téléphone lorsque Zoro lui fit signe qu’il avait choisi, et ils s’éloignèrent de quelques pas du stand.

« Oui, on a fini aussi…. Pas très loin de là où vous nous avez laissé, près des auto-tamponneuses… Oui on vous attend, pas de soucis ! »

Il raccrocha, et remit le téléphone dans sa poche.

« Alors qu’est-ce que t’as pris, cactus ? »

Zoro ouvrit la main pour dévoiler un petit porte-clé en forme de dragon, et le fit pendouiller par la chaîne.

« J’ai rien trouvé de mieux. Normalement j’aime bien les dragons mais là la couleur est moche. »

Sanji haussa les épaules :

« C’est joli le bleu ciel. A quoi ça sert le bouton entre les ailes ? »

« Ah tiens, j’avais pas vu. »

Zoro exerça une pression et soudain une étincelle jaillit de la gueule ouverte du dragon, bientôt remplacée par une petite flamme orange. Sanji écarquilla les yeux :

« C’est super, t’as un dragon qui fait du feu ! »

« A quoi ça va me servir ? Brûler des poubelles ? Griller des fourmis ? Qu’il crache du feu ou de l’eau ça va rien me changer. »

« Griller des fourm... Des cigarettes, idiot. C’est un briquet, et les briquets servent à allumer des cigarettes. », grinça Sanji entre ses dents. « J’en reviens pas qu’un type comme toi ait pu gagner un truc aussi cool. »

Zoro éclata de rire : « Si même un type comme moi peut gagner alors qu’est-ce que ça veut dire sur toi ? »

Sanji s’apprêtait à lui envoyer une répartie cinglante - presque, il suffisait qu’il en trouve une - quand Zoro lui brandit soudain le porte clé sous le nez, et il du loucher pour ne pas le perdre de vue.

« Autant que ce soit toi qui le prenne alors, parce que moi je vais rien en faire. »

Pour la première fois de la journée Sanji se trouva à court de mots, comme ce fameux jour, où cet abruti lui avait envoyé une pastèque dessus. Il cligna des yeux, puis attrapa le porte-clés et l’empocha.

« Merci, brocoli. Enfin un peu de bon sens. »

Zoro rit d’un rire sincère.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanji est un monomaniaque, et puis le gâteau à la gelée quelle idée ?? Si un ami me fait ça pour mon anniversaire je l'invite pas l'année d'après. C'est la malédiction chez les gens qui savent cuisiner ils font des trucs super bizarres.  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Dimanche, 16 heures**

Le bras mécanique s’immobilisa à plusieurs mètres de haut, plongea brusquement vers le sol, et tous ceux qui étaient installés dessus (sauf peut-être Zoro) hurlèrent. La nacelle se retourna complètement et pivota encore plusieurs fois sur elle-même avant de se redresser et de revenir lentement vers l’arrivée du stand où elle s’arrêta en douceur. Les rambardes automatiques se relevèrent et chacun pu déclipser sa ceinture et descendre de l’attraction, titubant comme sous l’effet de l’ivresse.

Le premier à reprendre ses esprits, Usopp, leva les bras en l’air : « C’était géniaal ! »

Nami et Zoro hochèrent faiblement la tête, encore secoués, et Luffy eut un grand sourire : « Oui ça allait dans tous les sens, j’ai adoré ! Et toi Sanji ? »

Sanji inspira lentement, pencha la tête sur le côté, et vomit sur le bitume.

 

 _« Le tourbillon de l’agonie c’était trop nul »_ , s’était plaint Luffy. _« C’était juste une sorte de grosse centrifugeuse. »_ Nami avait hoché la tête sentencieusement : _« C’est vrai que c’était pas terrible. Il aurait mieux valu rester sur les valeurs sûres. Le Looping Monster est pas mal et il est pas loin, vous nous accompagnez ? »_ Zoro avait accepté et Sanji, imbécile qu’il était, rendu presque guilleret par son nouveau dragon-briquet, les suivit.

Les regrets étaient amers.

Maintenant ils l’avaient fait asseoir sur un banc, le visage pâle, les mains moites et les jambes flageolantes.

« Je savais que j’aurais dû refuser, je le savais en plus. »

Nami le regarda avec pitié :

« Ça va ? »

Il répondit par un borborygme. Derrière eux revenaient Usopp, Luffy et Zoro, qui étaient allés faire le plein de sucreries. A l’odeur de la nourriture, Sanji sentir son cœur se soulever de nouveau. Usopp se rapprocha de lui en mâchouillant un churros :

« Ça va mieux ? On pensait aller essayer les jeux d’arcade, tout là-bas. Tu nous accompagnes ? ça pourrait te faire du bien de marcher. »

Sanji haussa les épaules, et s’appuya sur le dossier du banc pour se relever. D’expérience il savait que l’envie de vomir ne le quitterait pas avant quelques heures, mais entre ça et se morfondre sur son banc… Lorsque le groupe se mit en marche, néanmoins, il préféra rester en retrait pour pouvoir avancer à un rythme plus lent. Quand Zoro s’en aperçut il ralentit le pas pour rester à son niveau.

Sanji en fut sincèrement surpris, jusqu’au moment où Zoro lui brandit une barbe à papa bleu électrique sous les narines :

« Tu veux goûter ? »

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Sanji le fusilla du regard.

Lorsque Nami se retourna pour vérifier qu’ils n’étaient pas trop loin derrière, elle fronça les sourcils :

« Tout va bien ? Tu as l’air encore plus mal en point que tout à l’heure. »

Sanji lui lança un regard implorait. Il avait l’air à deux doigts de fondre en larmes.

« Nami, cet enfoiré de paillasson a acheté une barbe à papa goût chewing-gum, c’est écœurant. »

Etonnamment le problème venait donc encore de Zoro. Elle s’apprêtait à adresser à Sanji des paroles de soutien quand un énorme nuage bleu lui passa sous le nez. Derrière se trouvait Zoro, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« T’en veux ?

- Non j’en veux pas ! Tu veux pas t’écarter un peu pour la manger tout seul ? Sanji vient de devenir vert. »

Le sourire de Zoro se fit carnassier.

« Tout seul ? Je pourrai jamais la finir tout seul, j’aime pas ça. »

Nami plissa les yeux :

« Pourquoi t’achèterais quelque chose que t’aimes pas ? »

Elle crut entendre un « c’est évident, non ? » du côté de Sanji, avant que Zoro ne reprenne :

« Je l’ai prise parce que je trouvais qu’elle sentait bon. T’en veux, le blond ? »

Son ton était neutre, mais le coin de ses lèvres frémit lorsque Sanji fut pris d’un violent haut-le-cœur. En retour, Sanji lui envoya un coup de poing dans l’épaule, le regard furieux :

« Mais t’es complétement crétin ou tu le fais exprès ? Je te jure t’as l’âge mental d’un gamin de 5 ans ! 

- Moi au moins j’ai des tripes. ça se passait comment pour toi la gym au collège, une galipette et t’étais au tapis ? »

Il s’ensuivit un échange d’insultes si colorées que Nami décida d’aller voir ailleurs si l’air y était plus pur. Quelques mètres devant, Usopp et Luffy étaient en pleine discussion quant à leurs attractions préférées (et en jetant un coup d’œil au plan Nami eut l’impression étrange qu’ils avaient cité toutes celles qui existaient excepté le musée mérovingien) quand Usopp finit par être interpelé par les bruits de la dispute. Quand il s’enquit de ce qu’il se passait, Nami secoua la tête avec un regard désabusé.

« Sanji et Zoro. Encore. 

- C’est vrai ? Il y a vraiment un courant négatif entre eux, non ? 

- Clairement. Au moins ça nous servira de leçon, ne jamais proposer à Zoro de venir si Sanji est déjà là. »

A ces mots, Luffy, qui les écoutait distraitement, secoua la tête avec un sourire :

« Au contraire ! Zoro n’est pas toujours facile à vivre, alors c’est chouette qu’il s’entende bien avec Sanji. »

Il y eut un silence abasourdi.

« Qu’il s’entende bien ? » Nami ne put retenir un rire incrédule. « Tu les as vu ensemble ? Dès qu’ils sont tous les deux ils se font toutes les crasses possibles, ils se détestent ! »

Quand Luffy éclata de rire Nami eut la nette impression d’avoir loupé un chapitre, celui où Zoro et Sanji déclaraient leur amour éternel l’un à l’autre ou quelque chose de ce genre. L’expression éberluée d’Usopp la rassure néanmoins. Si les deux enragés partageaient une amitié secrète, alors elle n’était pas la seule à ne pas être au courant.

« Tu te souviens d’Hermepp, le fils du proviseur ?, reprit Luffy, et Nami acquiesça parce qu’Hermepp avait tendance à rester un souvenir désagréable dans l’esprit des gens, comme le souvenir d’avoir mangé un fruit pourri ou d’avoir marché sur un cafard. Lui, Zoro le détestait. Il le regardait avec cet air méga flippant qu’il a parfois, et un jour il a même failli lui casser un bras. A côté de ça si Zoro agite une barbe à papa sous le nez de Sanji c’est vraiment pas grave. Et Sanji peut bien l’insulter, la dernière fois qu’on est passé chez lui il n’était pas non plus charitable avec son beau-père. Ils passaient leur temps à s’injurier, tu te souviens Usopp ? ça ne les empêchait pas d’être très proche. »

Nami écarquilla les yeux. Elle n’avait jamais considéré Luffy comme un gamin inconscient et sans cervelle. Malgré tout, il ne manquait jamais de la surprendre dans ce genre de moments, par la compréhension spontanée qu’il avait des émotions humaines.

Usopp leva les yeux au ciel :

« Soit, ils ne se détestent peut-être pas complètement, mais ça ne dit pas pour autant qu’ils s’ _entendent bien_. Moi si je me mets à vous insulter un jour prenez pas ça pour de la complicité. 

- Socialement, Zoro est un peu un animal sauvage alors il peut avoir l’air agressif et désagréable mais je pense pas qu’il chercherait autant à repousser Sanji vers ses limites s’il ne l’estimait pas au moins un peu. Et Sanji est trop fier pour laisser Zoro s’en tirer en ayant le dernier mot. Je dis pas non plus qu’ils sont très amis, ils se connaissent à peine mais c’est leur manière de fonctionner. »

Usopp émit un grognement dubitatif :

 « Si tu le dis. On va à la maison de l’horreur ? Robin m’a dit qu’elle… - qu’est-ce qu’ils ont fichu encore ? »

Sanji venait de vomir à nouveau, dans les buissons qui bordaient la route. Il était blanc comme un linge, et Nami se sentit perdre patience :

« C’est encore la barbe à papa ? Zoro tu veux pas grandir, un peu ? »

Zoro ne se donna même pas la peine de répondre. Il donna sa barbe à papa chewing-gum intacte à Luffy en lançant un regard ironique à Nami («  _Je n’en ai plus besoin maintenant de toute façon, j’ai réussi_  »). Nami soupira. Quoi qu’en dise Luffy, laisser ces deux-là ensemble c’était s’exposer à des disputes stupides toute la journée. Et, même si Zoro paraissait s’amuser énormément, Sanji ne semblait pas d’humeur à riposter. Il avait de nouveau trouvé un banc où s’asseoir et s’était assis avec les yeux mi-clos et la physionomie d’un cadavre. Il ne pourrait certainement pas endurer d’autres attractions, aussi calmes soient-elles. Elle se tourna vers les autres.

« Dîtes, vous pensez pas qu’on pourrait rentrer à la maison maintenant ? On a passé un bon moment, et Sanji a l’air vraiment mal en point alors… »

Usopp et Luffy la regardèrent comme si elle venait de leur demander de sacrifier leur premier né – un mélange d’horreur et de consternation.

« Mais Nami on a fait que deux attractions et il est à peine 16 heures, s’offusqua Usopp. On peut pas faire ça à Luffy, c’est son anniversaire !

- C’est vrai c’est mon anniversaire !

- Vous parlez sérieusement ? Vous allez vous amuser aux arcades en le laissant sur son banc, seul et malade ? Et ça ne vous pose aucun problème de conscience ?

- Elle a raison tu peux pas rester là le cuistot, apparemment c’est interdit de laisser traîner ses déchets sur la voie publique.

 - L’ordure c’est toi, crétin.

\- Sanji, rassied toi ! Et toi Zoro arrête de le provoquer. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sanji et Zoro se regardaient en chiens de faïence, puis Luffy s’adressa à Nami :

« Si tu veux tu peux rester là avec Sanji et on va aux arcades sans vous ?

- Bonne idée Luffy, allez vous-en, intervint faiblement Sanji. Nami et moi on partagera une pomme d’amour. »

Nami lui envoya un regard noir :

« N’y pense même pas. Si tu vomis sur mes chaussures je te décapite. »

Zoro ricana

« Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là toi ? siffla Sanji entre ses dents.

- Ça me dit rien les arcades. »

L'esprit fiévreux de Nami entrevit très vite le scénario cauchemardesque qui s'ensuivrait. Zoro resterait avec eux. Il agiterait de la nourriture sous le nez de Sanji comme un parfait gamin jusqu'à ce que Sanji décède. Le blond avait beau lui taper régulièrement sur les nerfs, il ne méritait pas ça.

« Hep hep hep Usopp, cria-t-elle en direction de ses amis, on change de plan. Est-ce que ça vous dirait pas plutôt... »

Son regard erra aux alentours, remontant le long de l'allée à la recherche d'une attraction qui pourrait distraire à la fois Luffy, Usopp et Zoro, jusqu’à ce que son regard soit attiré par une enseigne multicolore.

«  ... les auto-tamponneuses ? »

Le stand d'auto-tamponneuse se trouvait à quelques mètres du banc de Sanji, un peu trop loin peut-être pour pouvoir surveiller son état mais c'était un grand garçon après tout, et ils restaient relativement proches. Ils prirent des jetons pour dix parties, choisirent chacun un véhicule scintillant et, pendant une demi-heure, passèrent des moments très agréables à se percuter les uns les autres sur fond de musique des années 2000. Nami, qui pouvait se vanter de maîtriser adroitement ces engins, leur envoya faire plusieurs 360° si violents que, après seulement une dizaine de minutes, son approche créait des débandades sur toute la piste. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin de l'attraction, elle se sentait passablement satisfaite d'elle-même.  
Ils descendirent l'allée pour rejoindre Sanji et le trouvèrent affalé sur le banc, la tête en arrière et les yeux fermés. Nami haussa les sourcils :

« Vous croyez qu'il dort ? »

Luffy approcha sa main du visage de Sanji et claqua des doigts. Il n'y eut aucune réaction.

« Ouais on dirait, baissez un peu de volume. 

- On peut en profiter pour dessiner sur son visage ?

- C'est nul comme idée, on a même pas de stylo.

- Il va falloir le réveiller de toute façon si on veut rentrer, moi ça m'a crevé les auto-tamponneuses.

- On le réveille alors ? 

- Si c'est pour l'entendre geindre pendant tout le chemin non merci », intervint Zoro en baillant.

Il y avait une certaine lueur dans son regard pourtant, signe que malgré tout la situation l'amusait.   
Il y eut une minute de silence pendant laquelle chacun observait la poitrine de Sanji se lever et se baisser au rythme de ses respirations régulières. Il avait un air paisible qui contrastait radicalement avec son teint verdâtre et son regard larmoyant d'avant, et il aurait semblé criminel de le réveiller maintenant. Luffy soupira :

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez alors ? Si quelqu'un a une remorque sous la main on peut essayer de tracter le banc jusque chez moi mais à part ça... 

- J'ai qu'à le porter. »

Tout le monde se tourna vers Usopp. Nami hésitait entre l'étonnement pur ou le rire.

« Toi, porter Sanji ? Il fait une tête de plus que toi.

\- Et alors, il pèse sans doute pas plus lourd que moi il est tout maigre, répliqua Usopp, vexé. Je pourrais faire toute la ville avec lui sur mon dos et je serais même pas essoufflé. »

Le regard de Zoro fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour entre le corps de Sanji et celui d'Usopp, visiblement incrédule, avant de poser une main sur le bras de ce dernier :

« C'est bon, je m'en charge. »

Venant de lui, dont la carrure était à des kilomètres de celle d'Usopp, la proposition devenait beaucoup plus crédible.

« Je porte des poids trois fois plus lourds que ça en entraînement, je devrais m'en sortir, rajouta Zoro. Luffy, aide-moi à le mettre sur mon dos. Si il se réveille tant pis pour lui, ça nous évitera ces problèmes. »

Mais Sanji ne se réveilla pas, et Zoro ne cilla même pas lorsqu'il se retrouva soudainement avec soixante kilos sur le dos, gardant le même air stoïque sur le visage. Usopp fit rouler ses épaules maigres mais ne protesta pas.

«  Direction l'appartement alors », s'exclama Luffy.

Zoro sentit les cheveux de Sanji lui chatouiller le cou, et sourit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est fini ! Tout compte fait ça s'est pas si mal passé entre eux eh.  
> J'espère que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.


End file.
